


Uma simples roda gigante

by krful, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, mabel melhor irmã do mundo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Dipper e Mabel vão para um parque de diversões que abrira recentemente em Gravity Falls, mas ao chegar, Dipper tem seu coração despedaçado quando vê Wendy com outro garoto.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Robbie Valentino
Kudos: 1





	Uma simples roda gigante

Dipper e Mabel iriam passar as férias em Gravity Falls novamente, e o ônibus já havia saído de Califórnia. Os gêmeos já tinham avisado para Soos que iriam visitá-lo e, já estavam chegando na cabana do mistério.

— Acha que eles ainda vão se lembrar de nós? — perguntou Dipper, olhando a carta que havia recebido no final do verão passado.

— Por “eles”, você quer dizer a Wendy? — brincou Mabel — Dipper, só faz um ano que não nos vemos, claro que eles se lembram de nós! — Sorriu, confortando o irmão que assentiu.

O motorista anunciou que já haviam chego em Gravity Falls. Assim que a porta do ônibus se abriu, os gêmeos saíram do veículo e viram Soos, Stanley e Stanford esperando-os com um sorriso no rosto.

— Tivô Stan? Tivô Ford? — falaram ao perceber que os dois estavam alí, então correram para um abraço.

— Vocês não são os únicos que sabem fazer surpresas! — riram.

— Soos nos avisou que vocês viriam novamente, então decidimos parar a nossa expedição por um tempo — contou Stanford. — Mudando de assunto, um parque de diversões foi aberto recentemente, querem ir para lá? — Os dois assentiram, animados.

— Iremos quando guardarem suas coisas — terminou Stanley.

Mabel saiu correndo para dentro da cabana com sua mala, enquanto Dipper andava pensativo; não entendia o motivo de Wendy não estar alí. Ela havia se esquecido deles? Era muito cedo para pensar nisso, então somente deixou para lá e seguiu Mabel até o quarto que ficariam naquelas férias.

Quando Dipper chegou no quarto, sua irmã já estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas, então fez o mesmo. Depois de alguns segundos, os dois desceram e foram para fora da cabana, logo todos começaram a ir ao parque de diversões — que não era muito longe dali.

[ … ]

Depois de alguns minutos andando, finalmente chegaram no parque de diversões, que tinha as cores amarelo e vermelho como destaque. Na entrada do parque, já era possível ver um enorme carrossel, duas montanhas russas e uma barraquinha de cachorro quente.

Stanley comprou os ingressos — o que fez os gêmeos ficarem bem surpresos —, logo os cinco entraram. Soos foi procurar alguma barraquinha que vendesse frango empanado, Stanley e Stanford ficaram andando pelo parque em busca de algum brinquedo desafiador — o que fora sugestão de Stanley —, acabaram por deixar os mais novos sozinhos na entrada do parque.

— Então, Dipper? Em qual brinquedo vamos primeiro? — perguntou a garota, enquanto olhava em sua volta, mas parou ao ver que o irmão não havia respondido. — Dipper? — Olhou para ele, que estava lacrimejando, enquanto olhava para a frente. — Dipper! — gritou, fazendo-o olhar para ela. — O que foi?

— Mabel? — perguntou, limpando às lágrimas que insistiram em ficar quando piscou diversas vezes. Ela olhou para sua frente, logo vendo o motivo do irmão estar triste; Wendy estava junto de Robbie.

— Você está bem? — Olhou, triste.

— Sim, eu… — Pensou em uma desculpa. — Eu vou comprar algodão doce.

— Tudo bem, eu vou com você! — Sorriu, mas foi surpreendida com um:

— Não — Abaixou a cabeça, afastando-se da garota. — Eu vou sozinho.

O garoto saiu correndo, sem se importar se Mabel seguiria-o ou não, ele só se importava em sair de perto daqueles dois, pois ainda não havia esquecido Wendy — mesmo que fingisse ter esquecido. Quando decidiu parar de correr, viu-se perto de alguns pinheiros e de uma roda gigante. Sentou-se no chão para recuperar o fôlego, enquanto ouvia crianças gritando animadas em sua volta e alguns passos distantes.

“Eu sempre ajo como um covarde!”, pensou, forçando os olhos.

Algumas pessoas que passavam por perto encarava o garoto, pensando no que ele estava fazendo, e iam para longe, mas uma delas não saiu de perto dele, uma ainda continuava lá.

— Dipper? — A pessoa chegou perto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e encará-la.

— Mabel? — falou quando olhou para ela, que estava o olhando triste. — O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que iria para alguma atração.

— Não tem a mesma graça sem você — falou, deixando-o surpreso. — Eu sei que está triste, mas a Wendy gosta dele e- — Fora interrompida por ele.

— Sabe o porquê estou triste? — Franziu a testa.

— Eu sou a sua irmã gêmea, Dipper! Eu sei o que você sente! — Sorriu — Vem, vamos na roda gigante! — Puxou o braço dele, ajudando-o a levantar.

— Como uma simples roda gigante vai me ajudar a ficar feliz? — perguntou já de pé, fazendo a irmã rir.

— Confia em mim! — Então os dois correram até a roda gigante.

Quando entraram no brinquedo, Mabel fez questão de mostrar a Dipper os pontos mais legais de Gravity Falls. E prometeu que eles iriam lá quando saíssem do parque de diversões. Quando ambos pararam no alto, os dois ficaram observando a paisagem daquela tarde ensolarada, o que realmente melhorou o humor de Dipper — a esse ponto, ele nem lembrava mais o motivo daquela tristeza.

— Ela ainda é uma simples roda gigante? — Mabel perguntou, olhando para o irmão.

— Não, não é — E sorriu.


End file.
